Paranoid
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: I have a Jonas in my closet." Pretty self explanatory. Boy runs away from home, meets girl. Girl takes boy in, and lets him stay in her closet. Girl's falling apart, boy's falling apart.JONAS Fic.
1. Introduction

I Have A Jonas Hiding In My Closet.

---

"And the search for Nicholas Jonas of the world famous band, Jonas Brothers continues. He was last seen near his family's Beverly Hills house three days ago. The sixteen year old's parents have a reward set for his return."

I turned the TV off. The news was far too depressing for my liking. The fact of it was that my rockstar crush was missing off the face of the earth.

I slumped back against the pillows of my bed, productively burying myself in the blankets and pillows. I lay there for a while, until a loud crash from the balcony. I got up, walking over, and opening it before finding out the cause of the noise. A boy was curled up, holding his head, in a pile of dirt and broken terra cotta planter. I cocked my head to the side, until he looked up. His eyes widened, and my hand shot to my mouth, gasping.

It was him.

-----


	2. Daring For Distance

_Mondays I sleep away  
Tuesdays I lay awake  
Wednesdays are the worst  
Thursdays I reminisce  
Fridays I see your face  
And I can breathe_

We both stared at each other for a good couple minutes, until he finally stood up and brushed himself off.

"Please, I really need a place to crash..." He started.

It was at this exact second that I heard my mother's car pulling up the driveway. I looked to it, and without thinking, grabbed Nick's arm, pulling him inside and shoving him in the closet. I mumbled something like "don't come out until I come back," shut the door, and ran downstairs. I found her in her office.

"Oh, Alaska. Good. I'm going out of town for a couple days. Last minute business trip, unavoidable. There's money in the safe, you know the code, and I'll call on Tuesday, alright?"

"I-Uh, yeah. Okay." My mum wasn't the perfect house mother. She always worked, and didn't really invest time into my life or existence except leaving me with food and a large fully equipped house. Ever since Dad left, she's been a non-stop working machine. It sucks.

She rushed out quickly, grabbing a bag that was by the door.

"Bye."

"I love you." I said, as she walked out. I didn't get a response. I sighed, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a bag of chips, and then running back upstairs where there was still a boy hiding in my closet. I opened the door and looked inside to see him sitting in the corner, curled up in a ball, asleep in a pile of sweat shirts. I smiled a the positively adorable sight, then remembered that we had hardly said two words to each other and I probably shouldn't start crushing on him.

I leaned down, throwing the chips on my bed and set my hand on his shoulder. His eyes flickered open and he looked to me.

"Hi." I said softly. He yawned gracefully and sat up.

"Hi." He whispered.

"My mum left. She's...going out of town. You can come out now." He nodded and we entered back into the bedroom. I threw the bag of chips his way and he looked confused. "I figured you'd be hungry."

"Wha--"

"I watch the news. I know you ran away." I said, shrugging. He sighed.

"I...I'll go. I'm sorry about this..." He mumbled, walking towards the balcony.

"No, you... you don't have to go." I said softly. "I just...uh, I dunno. You're just...you..." I said, sitting down.

"Yeah..." He nodded. "I just need somewhere to be. For...a little while. Until I can figure my head out. It doesn't have to be here...I just..uh..."

"No. Here. Stay. It's fine. My mum's oblivious to me and whatever happens here." He nodded. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he gasped, running out to the balcony. He came back with a small backpack and smiled softly.

"What, you got drugs in there?" I said, giggling at his excitement.

"No, just happy I didn't lose it. My insulin and test kit is in here. If I lost it, I'd have to go home." He said. "Can I sit?" He asked, motioning to my bed. I nodded and he sat down. He pulled out his stuff. From what I could see, the case contained a small tester, and a couple of bottles of test strips, a wrapped package of ice that looked like it had something in it. Along with that, there was a bit of money in the bottom and a water bottle. I watched as he tested things, smiling at the result.

"Good?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Now...chips..." he said grinning. He grabbed the bag and opened it shoving a handful in his mouth. I giggled at his reaction.

"So, uh, what's your name?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm Alaska."

"Interesting name..." He said, smiling.

"It's weird. I know." '

"No, not weird. Just different. I like it." He said, nodding.

"Right. Well, I, uh," I mumbled, wringing my hands awkwardly. He looked at me and smiled.

"You don't have to like, entertain me."

"I just don't know what to say." I said uncomfortably. He smiled softly.

"You don't have to say anything."


	3. Little Round Mirrors

dedicated to Andrea for being awesome!!!

* * *

_And you cry  
Then you lie your frail body down  
Like a penny on a railroad track  
And even if they stay in touch  
The past stays in the past_

-Nick-

I woke up the next morning, sprawled across the end of Alaska's bed. I guessed we fell asleep amongst our talking and flirting. It seems that this adventure could benefit my love life, and my psychological issues.

It took me around fourty seconds to realize that there was something taped to my shirt. I pulled it off and flipped it over. It was a note.

_"Nick-  
It's Monday, and I have school. I hope you like waffles, cause that's what I made, and I don't think it's the best for you to go downstairs until I'm there. I have really creepy, nosey neighbors. So, waffles are on the bedside table."_

I glanced up, and yes. There was a stack of waffles there.

_"They'll probably be cold when you wake up, though."_

**Oh, awesome. She thinks you sleep 20 hours a day. **

_"You sleep like a rock. Nevertheless, I'll be home around 2-2:30. Use my computer. Watch TV. Or, maybe I'll come home and you'll still be asleep? Well, you are a rockstar diva."_

**Ouch, dude.**

_"XO, Alaska."_

**'XO'? Are you serious? Wait, is that like, the screaming-cross-eyed face, or like, hug, kiss?**

_"P.S. I washed your clothes. I figured that the stuff you had in your bag was it, and there was nothing else clean, so, I thought I'd help. Oh, and feel free to take a shower. The bathroom is at the end of the hall, and I put out some towels."_

Alright. So, I smell. Granted, I've been on the run for a week and a half. But, that was a bit of an awkward way to put it.

I stood up and pulled off my t-shirt and jeans, grabbing the towels and walking to the bathroom. After a long, much needed shower, I finally felt clean. It took forever to scrape the grime off of me. Felt good, it did.

**Great, now you're Yoda? Seriously, Nick, you're losing it.**

"I'm pretty sure that I've already lost it. You're here."

**This is true.**

I shook my head and it seemed to fade. I got dressed and laid down on her bed, grabbing a waffle and biting out of it. It was only slightly cold.

I spent a great deal of time battling with myself and pacing around her room. I didn't realize that the time had lapsed since I had woken, and I heard the door open downstairs. I bolted for the closet and hid. Two and a half minutes later I heard Alaska.

"Nick?"

"Closet." I said quietly. The door opened and she stood there. Wearing...a uniform? Blue tie, black tights, white button up, blue skirt, grey sweater.

**Oh, here's a lovely kink, Nicky. Little school girl at your complete disposal. **

You're kidding...right?

**No. She's fucking hot. **

"Hey." She said, leaning against the door frame.

**Jump her. Now. Go.**

"Hi." I said, feeling my voice crack. "I, uh, I heard the door and worried. I lost track of time."

"Right. Of course. Well, uh, you can come out." I nodded and stood up.

**Great, she thinks you're an idiot. **

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Huh?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Sorry. Nothing." I mumbled, looking to her. She smiled.

**Is it me or is she really really skinny?**

I don't know. I guess?

"So, how was your day?" She asked pulling off her tie and throwing it into the closet. She unbuttoned her sweater and pulled that off too.

"Uh. A bit boring. Thanks for washing my stuff, by the way."

"No problem. It's better than you smelling up my room." She said, giggling. I blushed slightly and nodded.

"So, uh, how was school?" I asked.

"Oh. Sucked." She said rather nonchalantly.

"It sucked?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah. It's high school..." She said, pulling off her shoes.

"Yeah, but, I'm sure you have tons of friends, right?" She started laughing.

"No, I lost all the friends I had left after the pregnancy, when word got out about me trying to kill myself and the anorexia." She said calmly, shrugging.

"Wh...what? Pre--"

"I got knocked up after being drugged at a party, and then I was slipped an RU-486 by the father. And then, after my dad left mom, I got really depressed, stopped eating and slit my wrists." She explained. I blinked and nodded.

"The only shitty things that happen to me are like, getting hurt being tackled by fans and stuff. And well, yeah."

"'And well, yeah'?" She asked.

"Uh, my paranoid schizophrenia. It's nothing major, but I've got a lot of problems with uh, voices."

**Congratulations, Nicky. You finally told someone. And you admitted it out loud.**

"Voices? So, what there's someone in your head telling you not to drink the water?"

"No, it's more like a bastard sitting in the back of my head commenting on my every day life and calling me an idiot all the time. Like a hyperactive conscience with really awful manners and a cursing problem." I joked. I mean, it was true, but, making light of it would be good.

**I take that quite personally.**

You aren't a person. That's not possible.

"That...sounds pretty suckish."

"Yeah, I guess. It's pretty similar to having my brothers around. Except nobody else can hear it and it knows what I'm thinking." I said, laughing again. She nodded, smiling.

She has a nice smile.

**And she has really fucking nice legs. **

Shut it.

"Well, what's it saying now?"

"How do you know it's talking?"

"You went all quiet and thought like for a second."

"Oh. Uh. Well." I blushed.

"Is it about me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Come on, Nick. Tell me." She prodded.

"It says you have nice legs."

"Oh, well thank you." She said, giggling.

"Ha ha. You're funny."

"And your head seems to like me."

"Yeah, don't remind me. He tried to convince me to jump you when you came in."

"Why?"

"Uniform." I blushed. She giggled, leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

"You're adorable."

Bet she'd think you were hot if you took my advice.

I highly doubt that. Then we would have no place to live.

"Adorable? That's it?" She shrugged.

"Maybe once you've been here for more than twenty four hours I'll give you more."


	4. Envy The Living

* * *

_  
Well it's friday night.  
What the fuck are we doing here?  
If i didn't have this song stuck in my head  
I'm sure my thoughts would be a little more clear._

-Alaska-

The next three days were spent lying around, wasting time. Nick liked me. Or, his voice did. Either way, some part of him liked me around. We'd come around three seconds from kissing multiple times, but never actually did.

It was now Friday night. Unlike everyone else at my school, I was sitting at home. Not at the football game's after party, like there was at the end of every season. It was May. The football team won championship, like it always did. We had the best team in the lower-half of California for some reason. Everyone hated us for it. The team's captain always threw a huge party the night after the game to celebrate.

I've been to one. Last year's. It was the exact party that I got drugged at.

So, this year, I chose not to go. Along with having Nick here, and all.

We were watching the fourth season of Gilmore Girls. Nick had watched the first three while I was at school during the week, and I agreed to watch it with him while I was home.

"I don't get it, why doesn't she just get with Luke? That Jason guy's a douche bag..."

"Yeah, well. I don't know. Lorelai is dumb sometimes."

"Yeah--uh, hey, is...is that..." Nick suddenly pointed to the window. I looked outside to see a car in the drive way.

"Uh, I'll go see. Keep in the closet 'til I'm back?"

"Yeah." He said, walking over to the closet. I walked downstairs to hear the doorbell ring. I opened the door to hear a simple squeal, and then to get squeezed.

"ALASKA!!" The girl screamed. I pulled back and gasped, hugging her tight.

"Anna, what are you doing here!?!?" I screamed. Anna was my best friend. She used to live down the street from me, until she moved temporarily to London with her family. Last year's party doubled as her going away party. She left the next morning.

"Picking you up! My family just moved home, and I figured I'd be your date to the football party!" She said, grinning. I frowned.

"Oh. Uh, I'm not going to the party..."

"Why not? I'm surprised you aren't already there with Cayce and Deni setting up...we always did." Cayce and Deni were the two cliched popular girls that you used to be friends with until you weren't cool enough. Cheerleaders, dating the football teams stars, etc. I used to be one of those girls. Anna, too.

"Yeah, uh, I'm not too close with them anymore. Things...changed while you were away."

"Changed?" She asked, frowning. I sighed, pulling her inside and closing the door.

"Anna, last...last year's party kind of...fucked me up."

"What? Alaska, I-"

"Anna, I have feeling that once I tell you, you aren't going to want to be friends with me anymore."

"There's nothing that you could do that'd make me not be your best friend."

I explained to her everything that had happened over the year and she ended up speechless.

"So, wait, they just...stopped talking to you?"

"It was more that Mason and Caleb and the other players started bashing me. And they didn't stop it."

"That's awful, Aly."

"Well. That's...life." I said shrugging.

"Well, you know what?"

"...what?"

"I'm still your best friend. And we're going to that party, and we're going to have a great time, and we're gonna rub it in they're faces." She said, sternly, then smiling.

"Anna, I don't know..."

"Oh, come on!" She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs to my room. I was around three seconds from forgetting that Nick was sitting in my closet. She ran for the closet door, and I bolted to stop her.

"Anna, uh, you can't go in there."

"And why not?" She asked, giggling.

"I... I have a Jonas in my closet..."

"What?" She asked, furrowing her brow. I sighed and opened the closet door to reveal Nick sitting there, staring at me in shock. "Oh. Oh, no, Aly, you didn't seriously kidnap-"

"No! Of course not! He just showed up here..."

"And you didn't turn him in because...?"

"I felt bad? I don't know. I didn't. And my mom split a couple days ago for a business trip and I wanted to."

"Oh, boy. Well. Okay. I can work around this. Come on, get up." She said, waving to him. Nick gave me a confused look and stood up. "Okay. So, I'm thinking straight hair and a beanie. And glasses."

"Anna, what are you talking about?"

"For Nick. So he can come with us. That way he won't get recognized. You've got some of your brothers old clothes still, right?"

"Uh...yes..."

"Perfect. They'll be a little too big for Nick, so, it'll be different than the stuff he ussually wears, and we can straighten his hair, and he can wear glasses, and a beanie. Instant not-Nick. I'm genius, right?" She said, grinning.

"I was thinking insane..."

"Hey. Watch it." She said, giggling.

"Alaska, I don't know about this..." Nick said, shrugging.

"It'll be fine. Nobody pays attention to me, and you can protect me from the jerks who go to my school." I said.

"Oh. I'd like that..." He said, smiling.

"Well, then. Let's get cracking." Anna said.

--

After getting ready, Anna drove. It ended up like this. Anna helped Nick get ready. Straightening his hair, picking out clothes and such, while I got ready in my room. Anna picked out an oversized t-shirt, beige skirt and tights and boots to wear, and a pink dress and a black beret and scarf for me. My hair was curled, her's was straight. So was Nick's. I have to say, he looked rather adorable sitting on the end of my bed playing with his hair as Anna finished with mine.

"Hey, quit that. The more you do that, the faster the moisture gets into it, the faster they straight goes away." Nick pouted and set his hands by his sides.

"But it's so weird..." He mumbled, shaking his head.

"I like it." I said to him, smiling. He smiled back at me and Anna scoffed.

"You two should not be so disgusting."

"Disgusting? How are we--"

"You're cute. You make me want to puke."

"Aww, thanks." Nick said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to be done.

"I think this should be interesting..." Anna said, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

"I think we're screwwed, but okay." I mumbled, taking Nick's hand and pulling him toward the door.

* * *

Thanks for all of the lovely comments.

Also, Cayce and Deni are the 'popular girls' in this for lulz. :P


	5. Manhattan from the Sky

* * *

_You are my Manhattan from the sky  
You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high,  
But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside  
And I wanna come down and walk around your mind._

-Nick-

I took the backseat, as there were two seats upfront, and I was the stowaway. I had caught a glance of myself in the mirror before we left and I was really liking the hairstyle. Of course, my head was screaming at me how stupid I looked and 'remember when Kevin straightened his hair' but I ignored it. I decided I'd call the voice 'Paul'. I hated the name Paul, and I hated the voice. It seemed to fit.

**Did you see how Alaska looks? You should jump her.**

You sure say that a lot for a faceless voice in a guy's head.

**I'm living vicariously through you. And I need you to jump her for me.**

I'm not going to jump her. And stop using the phrase 'jump her'. It makes it sound like you want me to beat her up.

**Okay. I'll put it in terms you'll comprehend, moron. I want you to fuck her senseless. **

"Oh, would you just-" I stopped myself, realizing that I had spoken aloud. Alaska was staring at me and Anna glanced back, trying to keep her eyes on the road. Alaska looked back at me and smiled.

I suddenly found Paul screaming at me about moving to fast. Somehow, I think choosing the name "Paul' helped it get Kevin's attributes as well.

**Kevin is a goofy freak. But, he's got a point. Do you want to loose Alaska completely? Then, fucking her would be rape, and I like the size of our asshole. Prison is not for us. **

Don't say 'us'. It's me. You're just a bludgeoning annoyance.

**I resent that. **

"Are you okay?" Anna asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Fine. Sorry, just...arguing with myself." I mumbled. Alaska gave me a supportive look and sighed. She took my hand in hers and laced our fingers innocently. She gave me a doe eyed look and I smiled.

"So, what's the plan here?" Alaska asked.

"What do you mean?" Anna replied, glancing at her. "Show up. Have fun?"

"What about Cayce and Deni?"

"I'll deal with them. Besides, that's what Nick's for, right?"

"What?" I asked, worried as to Anna's intention.

"If they mess with her, you step in." Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but, what if someone recognizes me?"

"We'll deal with that if it happens."

"That's ominous." Nobody responded to me and I sighed. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes. Five minutes, kid."

"How old are you?" There's no way she's old enough to call me 'kid'

"I'm seventeen."

"Oh...uh." I mumbled.

"Yeah. Older than you. Quiet, now."

When we finally did arrive, Anna lead us up the walk and into the throbbing mansion. Alaska's hand stayed laced in mine the entire time, and it seemed to make my head far quieter than usual. I kept close behind her, wanting most of the time to hold her waist, but restraining myself. It was a somewhat familiar blur of people that I'd learned to deal with from being who I was, but in another way, it was completely foreign and terrifying. Instead of teenage girls screaming my name, or 30-50 year old reps mumbling to each other, it was raw teenage energy. People were making out on couches and drinking from red plastic cups - that probably didn't have apple juice in them - just like in the movies. To say it was a culture shock would be an extreme understatement.

"Too much for you, Jonas?" I heard Alaska whisper. I smiled at her and shrugged.

"Not the crowd I'm used to." I said softly. "So, everybody here goes to your school?"

"Well, yeah, pretty much. In the county, the public schools are all really bad, and everyone in the area is pretty wealthy, so everyone goes to private schools. And the one I go to is just a really good school, so pretty much everyone, yeah."

"Fascinating. Really." I mumbled. "And why was this a good idea?"

"I don't know. We'll go home early. Don't worry."

"Promise?"

"Yeah." I leaned down to set my chin on her shoulder and sighed. She tightened her grip on my hand suddenly as her glance that was sweeping across the room, froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Anna," She said softly, trying to get her attention. Anna looked to us and Alaska nodded to a far corner where there were two jock-like guys, and two glamorized girls. One of the guys had spiky blonde hair, where the other had shaggy black. One girl was only slightly smaller than the boys, the other was much shorter than the group.

"Is'at them?" I asked. Alaska simply nodded.

"Well, come on." Anna said, smiling. Alaska frowned and begrudgingly followed her. Anna tapped on the taller girl's shoulder, and all four of them turned around. They girls looked excited to see Anna, but didn't have any kind of emotion towards Alaska. I kinda wanted to pinch them.

"Anna, when did you get back?" The shorter asked.

"Seriously, like, three hours ago. I'm so excited to be home!"

"It's so great to see you. We've really missed you, Anna." The taller said, smiling. Heh. Smiling. I could tell she was evil. I wonder what'd happen if I spilled holy water on her...

"It's good to see all of you, right Aly?" Anna said, looking back to Alaska.

"Yeah." She mumbled uncomfortably.

"And of course, it's nice to see you too, Mason, Caleb." She said, smiling weakly at the guys.

"You too, Anna." The one with the blonde hair said, smiling. Suddenly the black haired one looked back at me and raised one eye brow.

"Who are you? You don't go to Maven, do you?"

"Uh, no, I'm just visiting from out of town."

"Oh. Where are you visiting from?" The shorter one asked, almost maliciously, cocking her head to the left. _To the left - to the left - everything you own in a box--_

"Uh, L.A." I said softly.

"I see. And what brings you to our neck of the woods?" The taller of the two girls asked.

"Visiting his girlfriend, of course." Anna said, smiling at us. Alaska blushed and looked down. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her stomach, our left hands staying laced.

"You're with _Alaska_?" the blonde guy asked in disgust. "Why?"

"Hey, jerk. Watch it." Anna said almost immediately.

"Because she's amazing. I don't know what your problem with her is, but you're obviously insane." I said sternly. The blonde got a really angry look on his face and started toward me, but the black haired one stopped him.

"Hey, hey, Mason, stop." The taller girl asked.

"Whatever. Get lost, freaks." 'Mason' grunted in our direction.

"With pleasure." Alaska said, smiling angrily. She pulled me through the house and toward the door, until Anna stopped us.

"Hey, hey, Aly, but, we still have to finish the List..." She said, frowning. Alaska sighed.

"Anna, I really don't think I could do the list tonight."

"Well, fine, but, at least give _me_ an hour to finish it?"

"Fine. An hour." Alaska said, sighing.

"Awesome. Hold the extra, okay?" Anna dumped a piece of paper on Alaska's hands before starting off.

We found a place to sit, a seat on a huge black couch amongst the crowds, and I asked about the 'List'.

"It's like, a scavenger hunt. Deni's older sister came up with the list for parties to make them more fun in like, her freshman year. Now it's like, tradition."

"Am I allowed to see the list?" I asked chuckling.

"I guess. If you have to." She said, handing over the list to me.

_"The List"_

_40-60 seconds of tongue, no more, no less_

_Stolen nail polish bottle_

_One left shoe_

_A blue t-shirt_

_Random person's cell phone_

_Break something_

_10 ounces of alcohol_

_One orange_

"An orange?"

"Yes."

"What for?"

"Who knows. It's just a silly list."

"A lot of it is illegal."

"Well, not like, bad."

"Stealing, breaking and alcohol."

"Well, yeah, but we'd always return the stuff. Except the nail polish. We usually kept that, actually."

"Hm." I said softly.

"So, uh, you're my boyfriend, now?" She asked nervously, looking at me.

"Uh, well, I was-- I'm sorry, I was just trying to help, we don't have to-- I mean, like if you don't want to..." I rambled, sighing at my utter stupidity.

"I...I do?" She said very uneasily.

"You don't sound too sure of yourself."

"I dunno. It's just...It's not like you're gonna stay with me forever. I mean, either someone will find you, or my mom will actually take notice and flip out, or, who knows what, but, I like you. A lot."

"And I like you a lot. And, I can kind of tell that you like me for Nick, and not for Jonas."

"Well, yeah, I guess that's true." She said softly.

"Just let what is be." I said softly, feeling as though there were magnets in the both of our lips and they really wanted to get together.

"Okay..." I let go of my hold on the 'magnet's and my lips touched hers ever so gently. And all I could think of was how amazing it felt.


	6. Fearless

* * *

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

-Alaska-

When we did eventually get home, Nick was far past ready to go to sleep. Anna dropped us off, promising me that we'd hang out tomorrow or Sunday and we went upstairs. He kicked off his shoes and sat down on the end of the bed, falling flat on his back.

"I'm so tired..." He mumbled. I threw my scarf and hat on the chair and sighed.

"Yeah. Go change so I can."

"Uhg. No. I don't want to."

"Nick, I have to change, so, go." He groaned and stood up, grabbing his pajama pants and a t-shirt and stalking to the bathroom. I quickly slid out of my dress, grabbing a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt from my closet and slipping into them. I sat down on my bed and laid back.

"Hey there." I heard from behind me. I rolled over and smiled at him. He kept standing, smiling at me. I giggled and moved over, patting the bed beside me.

"Take a seat, homeslice." He chuckled and laid down on his side next to me. I grabbed the comforter and pulled it over my legs and his.

"You're okay with me sleeping here tonight?"

"I'd be totally into a lovely boy sleeping next to me tonight, yes."

"How into cuddling would you be?"

"Very very." I said softly. He smiled and scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around my center. I leaned close to him and he kissed my temple. I felt the blankets get pulled up over our shoulders before I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up in an extreme amount of pain, on every surface of skin. A vast aching all over that I couldn't help but whimper about. I closed my eyes and shifted around to curl up against his chest, feeling like I was going to cry.

One of the vast draw-backs to eating disorders are the side effects. Aching is mine. Body-wide aches that last from one day to three and make it hard to move.

"Are you alright?" I gasped and looked up at Nick, his eyes half open and his face worried.

"Yeah, I just..." I mumbled, trying to think of reasons not to tell him. I couldn't think of any. "I'm aching." I said softly.

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"How can you be aching everywhere?" He asked in a sighing voice.

"It's a problem I have. Like, I'm covered in bruises and someone's pressing them all."

"That sounds extremely painful..." He said, frowning. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Uh, there's some ibuprofen in the drawer in the nightstand." He nodded and rolled over to grab it. He handed me the bottle and I pulled out three and downed them, squeezing my eyes shut as my throat closed and opened while they fell. "Thanks."

"Can I do anything else?"

"No, I just...I need a bit. The medication will kick in and I'll be okay to move around and stuff." I said softly. I laid back and sighed.

"Does this happen...often?"

"Somewhat. Sometimes a lot, sometimes not very much. It varies on how much I eat."

"Why don't you just eat normally?"

"I can't. My body rejects a lot of it."

"And by rejects, you mean...?"

"I throw it up. If my stomach doesn't agree with what I'm eating, or how much I'm eating, I'll puke."

"Isn't that true for everyone?"

"To an extent, but I've got it pretty bad. Mostly, if I eat more than around...say, eight-hundred calories worth of food, I'll start getting sick."

"That's a ridiculous amount. Seriously? That's got to be awful..."

"It's whatever. I don't really eat anyway, so,..." He nodded and sighed.

"Well, are you sure you don't want anything?"

"No, I think I should try to go to sleep...but, thanks anyway." I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"You have such nice kisses." He whispered. I giggled softly and curled into his chest.

"You too. That Cyrus chick taught you well." I said softly, giggling.

"Oh, that was just mean." He said, rubbing the top of my head to mess up my hair. I groaned and bit his hand. "Ow! You bit me!"

"Yes, what's your point?"

"Who bites people? That's so weird!" He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a kitten. Kittens bite."

"You're ridiculous."

"You're the crazy one."

"See, I don't know why I like you. You're so mean to me."

"You like me because I like you back. And you like my kisses."

"Yeah, well, other stuff too." I giggled and kissed him. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Sort of better, but not really." I mumbled. Nick sighed and pressed his lips into my neck softly. "Vampire." He chuckled and I felt him bite into my neck, laughing. "Ow! Stop it!" I squealed, pushing him away.

"You bit me."

"Not on your neck!"

* * *

Slight filler. :/


End file.
